


We All Dream of Flying.

by graysonatural



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poetry, Prose Poem, spoken poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graysonatural/pseuds/graysonatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an original poem by yours truly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Dream of Flying.

**Author's Note:**

> \-- Please note that this is intended to be a **spoken poem.** What that means is that it may flow in an odd fashion; and that's because it's supposed to be spoken in front of an audience.

We all dream of flying  
Whether it’s as a pilot gliding on a breeze;  
A sailor soaring through open-winded seas;  
A player leaping into the air to make the winning score;  
Or perhaps a musician, coasting along a grand staff of wafting notes

We all want to be birds  
To flap our wings and chirp our songs  
As we really, truly fly along a gust of favoring wind  
And as we fly, people notice us  
They praise our flawless flight, our beautiful feathers  
Our flitting song

But some of us can’t fly  
Or rather, we think we can’t  
We believe our wings are broken  
Bones splintered and feathers molted away  
Voice hoarse and inept for singing  
We believe we can’t lift ourselves  
That someone has to do it for us because we’re so crippled  
So damaged

And if someone doesn't do it for us we fall  
We flail and plunge from fair skies to a cold and unforgiving ground  
And when we can’t get back up, we give in completely  
Because why is it worth it when nobody is there to appreciate our song?  
Why should we bother if nobody will help us groom our feathers?

Why should we try when nobody is here to listen?  
When they tag our talons and send us off to some zoo to blend in with the rest of the birds  
When we appear average rather than unique  
When our song is just like everyone else’s and our wings aren't as colorful  
When we aren't as beautiful or as talented  
When people don’t compliment us, or notice us  
Not like the other birds

Why should we, when it hurts too much to fly?

I have an answer:  
Because for once, it doesn't matter that we have to take baby steps  
To lift ourselves is to pick up the pieces  
To stand is to pop our shoulders back into place and roll them and feel good  
To leap is to gather our old feathers and toss them off of a building as confetti for a parade  
Because our new feathers have grown in and they’re gorgeous  
To fly is to take the final leap off of our long-lived tree branch of solitude  
To finally glide and flap and sing and soar  
To mingle with the other birds on telephone wires and on the edge of building roofs

We all dream of flying.  
We all want to be birds.


End file.
